A photosensor unit described in Patent Document 1 has been known as a photosensor unit including a light emitting element and a light receiving element housed in a unit case.
In this conventional example, a light passage region for the light emitting element and a light passage region for the light receiving element are partitioned by a partition formed of a resin-made body in order to prevent interference between the light emitting element and the light receiving element.